


Loves Revenge

by Klancingpalidan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Mention of blood, Mention of torture, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, OOC characters, Original Character(s), discussion of mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancingpalidan/pseuds/Klancingpalidan
Summary: Mafia AULance McClain, the Cuban son of the strongest Spanish mafia leaders in the world. Lance, with his ideals a little morphed by his pride, is about to take over the throne as the oldest and only son, making him the heir.On another continent, Keith Kogane, the son and heir to one of the strongest Asian mafias, the Kkhangpae, was trying to overcome the death of his father, when the throne is thrusted unwillingly upon him. With only revenge set in his mind, will Keith be able to go about his plans? Or will something else get him to change his mind?





	1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *More tags will be added as the story progresses*

Notes by the Authors:

Our insta is : @klancingpalidan (yes we are aware that its not spelled correctly lol) so go check us out! There are two authors for this story so get to know us! :

Ale: Hello! I’m 15 turning 16 on August 16 if you wanna know that. Not really sure what my sexuality is, but rn it’s a mystery, hehe. My pronouns are she/her. I’m Latina, my whole family is from Guatemala so yeah none of the Spanish here is gonna be from google translate ;) And my favorite character is Pidge 

Ash: Hey! I’m Ash, I’m 16 and my pronouns are she/her. I’m Latina and my mom is from Guatemala and my dads from El Salvador. My favorite character is Lance but I also love Pidge

Chapter 0 : The Characters

**Keith Kogane** : Age 17-18

An extremely pretty, but deadly mafia heir. The sole son and heir to one of the strongest Korean kkangpae. He is fluent in Korean, English, and Japanese, however, he speaks relatively good Spanish, Italian, and French. He decides that he must take over for his father as it is thrust upon him unwillingly after his demise. His sister is his best friend as he is content with his limited amount of friends.

  * Keith’s mother,  **Ki Kogane** : Ki Kogane is where Keith inherited most of his physical features from. She loved both her children equally, however, died when her children where young.
  * Keith’s father, **Tae Min Kogane** : Tae Min was a reserved but soft guy coming from a long line of mafia leaders. He adored his wife and children very much. He was very hard-headed and buff but it never fooled his family.



**Lance McClain** : Age 17-18

Lance is the Cuban son of one of the strongest mafia boss who is to take the throne when he comes of age. He is the oldest of his siblings. Although he doesn’t enjoy the thought of him taking over his father, he presses on with his pide taking over as he tries to prove to his family that he is worthy. Lance is fluent in Spanish and English, although he also learned Italian, French, and a little Latin.

  * Lance’s mother, **Reina McClain** : Reina is a very wise woman yet sarcastic. She is fluent in Spanish and English. Married to one of the strongest mafia leaders in Europe, yet her hardest job is being a mother of four kids. 
  * Lance’s father,  **Alejandro McClain** : Alejandro is a very reserved man, who keeps to himself. He loves his wife and children although very rarely showing this side of himself.
  * **Samara & Aleja (twin sisters) Age 15 **: Samara and Aleja are twins, Samara being older by a couple of minutes. Both beautiful which seemed to run in the family. Samara was very outgoing which made it easier for her to make new friends. Her sister Aleja, however, liked to keep to herself, being more calm and collected like her father. They are known as “Las Gemelas Mortales” for their otherwise deadly personalities during work. 
  * **Sol (youngest sister) Age 8** : Sol is the youngest of the McClain siblings, being the only one to inherit their mothers light brown eyes. She was mature for her age, but Sol had a very bright personality and always had a smile on her face. She loved to spend time with her mother and looked up to Lance.



**Hunk Garrett** : Age 18

Hunk has been best friends with Lance since their elementary school days where he also met Matt. He had always been very caring and had a bubbly personality. He currently has a long distance relationship with his girlfriend, Shay, who resides in the U.S. Hunk is aware of Lance’s family and career, however, it doesn’t stop him from loving Lance, even going as far as to help him from time to time. He had two moms, one of them Samoan, the other Cuban, and a 10 year old little sister.

**Katie ‘Pidge’ Kogane-Holt** : Age 15

Katie originates from Italy. She is fluent in Italian, Korean, English, and Spanish. She learned Japanese, Latin and French as a plus. Pidge worked closely with her adoptive brother, Keith, and three other families, one of them the McClains. She works for the underground syndicate and on occasions on her own. She goes along with Keith to learn more of her origins and searches for her blood brother. She has only ever known her family and her brother is her best friend.

**Matteo ‘Matt’ Diaz-Holt** : Age 19

Matt is best friends with Hunk and Lance, meeting them when they were in elementary school. Even as the older of the three, he is still outgoing and silly. He considers Hunk and Lance as his younger brothers, being the single child that he is. He lives with his adoptive mother and father. Matt knows little about his past and doesn’t remember much. Matt is a flirt, something he most likely got from being with Lance for so long and even as the oldest, he is still the shortest of the three.

**Allura King** : Age 21

Allura, the beautiful girlfriend of Shiro. Just like Shiro, she was oblivious to the underground world but was instantly onboard with Keith and his little sister from the moment they showed up at their door. She had known Shiro since the age of 11 when Allura had moved to Japan to start new with her uncle Coran after the tragic dearth of her father. Allura is half-Hispanic, half-British, looking exactly like her mother. She is fluent in Spanish, English, and Japanese as she lived in Japan most of her life.

**Takashi Shirogane** : Age 21

He immediately hit it off with his younger brother and little sister although was hesitant with their request. He had lived with his grandmother until her unfortunate death when he was 16, but now lives with Allura in their small apartment. He lived a quiet life up until the moment he met his younger siblings. He is fluent in Japanese, Korean, and learned English from Allura.  


	2. Imperdonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Keith are still mourning the unfortunate dead of their father. They are set on revenge, but who is it that they must get revenge on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking so long to do this chapter. We’re getting close to our finals so it’s been kinda hard to set a date where we can both work on the story but we do try to plan during classes when we’re not paying attention (lol) Here’s chapter 2! The P.O.V. Switches between Keith and Lance, with the occasional of other characters. The title means “unforgivable” in Spanish just for those who don’t know.
> 
> *Notes:  
> Keith’s full name in this is -Keith Akira Kogane  
> Katie’s full name is - Katie Alexandria Gaia Kogane-Holt (ik long but Ale thought it sounded good)

Keith’s P.O.V. :

_His father was there, how was his father there?_

_”Dad! I thought you were...”_

_”Dead?” He gave his son a soft smile which instantly made Keith relax his tense muscles and had warmth spreading through his body._

_But then_

_He was bleeding. Why was he bleeding?_

_He was shot? How?_

_Keith ran over to his father and caught him before he collapsed. “Dad? Dad! What happened, Why are you bleeding?!” Tears dripped down his splotchy red cheeks onto his fathers body. Why was this happening?_

_Keith gripped him even tighter, not wanting to let go, afraid of what might happened if he did._

_Who had the nerve to try to kill his father?_

_“Keith” Tae Min spoke softly, his eyes closing slowly_

_“Dad-no, no, no, dad!” Keith watched as his father died away slowly in his blood covered arms._

_“Take care of Katie...”_

_but then his father was gone. All that was left was his blood._

_Before he could react, he felt a cold sweat run down his back and quickly turned around. There, a silhouette of a taller, but slimmer figure was, pointing a gun to his unsespected fathers head. “DAD, BEHIND-“_

 

 

Keith woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping down his face, or were they tears? Shaking his head, he rubbed his forehead with his palm. 

Slowly, he took off the covers and looked around his room. Katie wasn’t here.

They’ve always lived in a huge house, however, Keith had shared a room with his younger sister Katie for as long as he can remember, it being their favorite room and all. Their room had various of their own compartments, they had a study, a bathroom that was shared, and a kitchen. His sister wasn’t in their bedroom so he went to check in their study as it seemed to be Katie’s favorite place since the unfortunate death of their father had befallen them. 

He thought of his life now. 

There was a time when his family was simple, Keith thought as he looked for his sister. A distant memory of his mother cuddling them and teaching them both her favorite English phrases. Their father was always busy, but never forgot to eat dinner with his family. Now it was just himself and Katie. 

Their father is dead. 

And Keith was trained to take over for his father. He just didn’t think because of something as stupid as death. 

He stops in from of a photo framed on the wall with himself, Katie, his mother, and father. “I’ll find out who did this father. I promise.” He whispered into the silent room. 

Turning his head he heard rustling come from their study. As he arrives, he notices his sister going through all of their fathers papers. After what happened to him, they moved all their fathers belonging from his study to theirs so they could figure out what hadhappened to their father. 

Keith and Katie had been in their room more and more, barely leaving it unless they needed to. 

“Hey Kate, found anything?” Keith asks from across the study, however, doesn’t receive an answer to his question. 

“Katie? Hello, Earth to Katie?” Keith yells as he goes up to check on his sister. 

Katie seemed immersed with the file in her small hands. She looked looked up at her brother as he got closer. “Hey ,brother, look at what I’ve found” says Katie as she hands him the file she was read just seconds before. 

“What is it?” Keith says with a raise eyebrow toward her.

As he opens the file, he reads “ _The Adoption Form of : Katie Alexandria Gaia Holt changes to Katie Alexandria Gaia Kogane-Holt after being adopted by Tae Min and Ki Kogane_ ”

“I’ve never actually seen your adoption form before. Well I guess it’s official” Keith states

”Haha, very funny Keith, but it’s not like you didn’t know. We don’t exactly look the same” Katie says sarcastically looking for her laptop after pushing her glasses up from her nose. 

“I was being serious.” 

“Whatever you say, brother” she says, rolling her eyes towards Keith “Let me see if I can pull up some more information” she pulls up her laptop and gets to work. 

Keith goes around to see “It says here that you’ve got a brother who lives in Cuba?” Says as he looks at the screen. 

“It also says he’s older than me” she says, scrolling through the files “Why didn’t he try to contact me? He’s older than me by five years so he was there when I was born...” she says with a frown “Well if he cared l, then he would have tried to get in contact with me, so what does it matter?” She reasons with an unbothered eye roll.

With that she shuts her laptop and walks away briskly to another stack of files. Keith decides that he might as well help as he won’t be able to fall back asleep. 

_Why would her parents give her up?_ He shakes his head. _What does it matter... Katie’s my sister now and she’s lived with us since she was practically born.. I’ve promised dad that I would protect her._ Keith looks through the folders half heartedly as he thinks through this.

Keith paused as he sees a folder labeled “ _Takashi Shirogane_ ”, _wait I’ve heard this name before..._

**-Flashback-**

_“Tae Min, he is your son! You have to tell him the truth!”_

_“I know that I must but.. he’s still so young! He’s only 12” Tae Min tried to reason_

_”He’ll find out sooner or later so it’s better for him to hear of this from you than for him to hate you later for not saying anything!”_

_“I would rather he hate me than tell him the truth... it will only put him in more danger. For now just worry about Keith and Katie. They were born into it and conditioned, I will care for Takashi”_

_“Tae-”_

_”I said I would take care of Takashi!!” He yells, but soon regrets it as his wife leaves the room defeated._

 

 

”Holy shit..” Keith mutters when he continues reading the papers. _Takashi Shirogane, Age 21, Birth Date: February 29, 1996 in Sendai,Japan, Mother: Mae Shirogane, Father: Tae Min Kogane, Nationality: half-Japanese And half-Korean..._

”Akira, what is it?” Katie says as she comes up to him, slightly alarmed and she knows her brother isn’t too fond with cursing. “I’ve got..a brother?” Keith says warily, however, he doesn’t seem to deny this fact right away. 

“Wait, what?” Katie asks while looking over her brothers shoulder.

He only slightly remembered seeing a photo of someone that resembled the man in the file only younger, but he’d never thought much of it. “How come dad’s never said anything about a brother then?” She scrunches her nose as a sign of confusion. 

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to meet him. Says here he lives in Sendai with his girlfriend.” 

“Hmm, girlfriend? In Japan?” 

“Yeah”

Katie examined the files with skeptical eyes. “I mean I’m fine with all of this, but are you sure you want to meet a complete stranger?” Katie tilts her head to the side to express her question. 

“Well, he’s not a complete stranger. He’s my brother”

”Half-brother, really” 

“Yeah well maybe he’ll be useful. Maybe saw dad before he died. I get why dad didn’t tell us of him, he probably didn’t grow up like us and dad felt that he would be in danger if he kept him here with us. And I want to meet him. Please, Kate?” Keith finishes with his best kicked puppy look.

Katie rolls her eyes again. “He’s probably not going to know who you are though. And how exactly are we going to approach him ‘Yeah, hello. I’m Keith Kogane and your my brother!’” She says with a sigh. 

Keith rolls his eyes. “No, I was thinking of just showing him a photo of dad and hoping he’d help us?” 

“Well, whatever you say” She sighs, going on to look at other files

As they both go back to working diligently to make sense of the papers, Katie finds a few papers spread across a binder in one of the boxes which they had somehow ignored “Hey, Aki, come over here real quick, I think I’ve found something you might want to see” She seems to become sadder as she reads on. 

Seeing his sisters saddness, Keith asks “What is it?” Katie silently hands the folder over to him.

”Wait- Isn’t this- “The job that dad was working on when he died? Yeah” Katie finished with a hint of frustration in her voice. 

Katie swiftly opens up a pocket from the binder. “ _Imperdonable_ ” She says softly 

“Unforgivable? What do you mean by that?” Keith asks his younger sister, confused. 

“This is a letter that was inside it. Dad must have thought that it went with this case. Look” Katie explains as she hands the short letter to Keith. 

It read:

_Tae Min Kogane, qué usted hizo es imperdonable. Va a pagar para sus acciones._

_-Alejandro McClain_

”Alejandro McClain? The Cuban mobster? Didn’t he work closely with dad?” Keith says slightly with a frown. He was a little confused by what the letter meant. 

“Yeah, he’s really powerful” She says, with a tear falling down her delicate face. 

“Didn’t you work with him?”

”Well I did, mostly with dad, but after dad died I just didn’t have the same motivation to work anymore...” Katie seemed to be getting emotional with the talk  of their fathers unexpected death. He still remembers when one of their men had come with the news of his fathers death. 

**-Flashback-**

_Keith and Katie were in their room when they heard hurried footsteps getting closer and closer.He looked towards his sister who was up picking out a book from their library, making eye contact and shared a nod. She swiftly reached for her dagger that she kept hidden in her shorts. Keith picked up one of his own knives that he had laying on his nightstand and both quietly raced towards the door, read to attack if needed._

_There was a knock on the door as soon as they reached it. “ Come in” called out Keith still in position to attack in any case. One of his fathers higher ranked body guards entered the room. They relaxed their stance and put away their weapons._

_“Mr. And Ms. Kogane, something’s happened.” He says, and is that a hint of remorse in his voice? “What’s happened? Wait hadn’t you gone with my father to assist him on his job? Does that mean that dad is back? If so, I really must go and talk  to him ab- “I’m sorry, he’s not here.” He interrupted Keith as he looks up into the eyes of his bosses children with sorrow._

_“What do you mean he’s not here, what’s going on?” Keith says with dread building up in her stomach._

_“Your father’s been murdered. He’s dead.”_

_He’s . . . dead?_

_That’s a joke right? His father’s too strong to have simply just died._

_Keith whips his head around as he hears a small whimper that might not have been entirely human. Katie’s crying. Why is Katie crying? She shouldn’t be crying because this is obviously some sick joke. “You’re lying, that’s a lie. Don’t believe him Kate, he’s not telling the truth. If you think this is funny- “He was assassinated, we’ve got his body. I would never lie to either of you as I’m well aware of just how skilled you both are. I’m truly sorry for your loss.” He finished with as he exits the room of his deceased bosses children, with only the sobs of the youngest echoing off the walls of the silent mansion._

_Back in the room, Katie had slipped down to the floor with only Keith to support her as her tiny body wracked with her sobs. She was held by her elder brother as Keith himself fought in vain to stop the tears from falling down his pale face._

_He’s angry. Angry that some had killed his father_

 

 

This had been nearly a week ago and since then, as the eldest Kogane, took responsibility for the rest of his clan with the help of his younger sister. Everyone now looked up to him. He’d never held interest in inheriting the position, however, he knew it is what his father had wanted.

Keith looked at Katie as a tear rolled down her small face. 

“We’re going to find out who did this to dad, I promise we won’t let them get away. At least not alive” 

“Katie looked up with a slight smile at Keith and wiped the tear away “Okay.”

”Maybe, Takashi can help? And if not then he has to know dad’s dead.” Keith looks at Takashi’s file on the ground. “He could have some useful information.” He looks as Katie. “And we can start with Alejandro McClain that seemed to hold something against dad” Keith finished with determination in his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think! There’s a lot more we can learn, so criticism is welcomed :)
> 
> Translation(s):  
> qué usted hizo es imperdonable. Va a pagar para sus acciones. -What you did was unforgivable. You will pay for your actions.


	3. 직업? (chigeob?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is bored, but he gets called on by his father, which scares the crap out of him. He’d rather just stay bored. What had he done this time to get his father mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We must be some horrible writers for not updating for almost 2 months! Here is the third chapter for those that are still around even after such a long time since our last update. Ash had just gone away so we wont be able to work on the next chapter for at least 3 weeks. I hope those that enjoy this would still stick around for that long. The title for this chapter means “A Job?” In Korean (or so its roughly translated to). It would be a great help if someone can tell us if the translation is correct however seeing as how we had to use a translation app. 
> 
> *Notes:  
> Lance’s full name in here is -Lance Alejandro McClain (Ash and I really don’t get how he got such a white-ass middle name like ‘Charles’?? I mean his last name already isn’t generally a Spanish last name, at least from where we know of, so really it only seemed like a good idea to change his middle name)

Lance’s P.O.V. : 

“And then she dumped me, can you believe it!” Lance said, looking at his sister who seemed to not be listening to what her older brother was saying. Samara was absent-minded as she played around with her dagger. 

“Where you saying something?” She looked up at Lance with her one of perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. 

“Where you not paying attention to anything I was saying?!” He says with an exasperated raise of his hands. 

“Lance, I've kind of got other things to do so can I go?  _Perdón, pero_ Aleja is making me help her out with thing thing that  _papa_ is making her do.” She says with am apologetic smile on her face.

Sighing, Lance stands up. “Yeah, I mean I got other important things to do too” he scratches his head in a kind of confused motion  _Also its not like my ex really meant that much to me. Great even my little sister doesn’t want to hear about my oh so amazing life_ Lance thinks sarcastically with a roll of his eyes  _yeah right, I wish I don’t have that much of a life what with me only having two friends_

“Uh huh, okay by  _hermano”_ she swiftly continues to play around with her small knife as she walks out the kitchen and his  _Ma_ walks in.

“Let me guess, girl problems? Or boy problems?” His mother says with an amused smile playing on her lips.

” _Ma, aquí no donde todos pueden a escuchar_ ” 

_“Mijo pero todos ya saben”_

“Yeah, but not  _Pa_!” Lance whispers back at his mom with rising panic clear in his eyes. 

“Alejandro, calm down. Besides your dad is in his study.” His mother says, trying to get her eldest to come down from his panic. 

“ _No importa_ , he can probably still hear us. You never know with him.” 

“ _Cuando piensas en decirle, Alejandro? No esperes que el descubrí cuando usted no quieres._ ” His mother says with sympathy in her eyes. 

“I-“ Before he can get a sentence out of his mouth, he sees his youngest sister, Sol, walk in. 

His youngest sister had the beautiful looks that were so common in a McClain, but was the only McClain child to have not inherited their fathers bright blue eyes. Instead, Sol had their mothers light brown eyes, big doe eyes that looked beautifully like honey in the sun. Her hair only came up a little past her shoulders but she always enjoyed to have her hair braided in different intricate ways. Lance’s younger twin sisters always did their baby sisters hair in the morning before they started their day. Even Lance would offer to help put his sisters hair up when Samara and Aleja were busy. She had his mothers short stature and her sunny smile.

Sol interrupted his thoughts. “ _Azul, papa_ is asking for you in his study.” His youngest sister gave him a smile that always had him smiling as well. Her smile showed off the beauty mark on her chin and the dimple on her right cheek.  _Wait, he’s asking for me?_

Lance swallowed hard “H-he is?” Lance wondered why their father had send his little sister to her him, but then he remember that she loved to follow him around so she spend most of her time in his study. 

“Yeah, and I would go before he get mad, if I were you.” She said with an uncharacteristic mischievous smile. But then she looked up at her brothers pale face. “ _Azul_ , is something wrong?” She said as she examined her older brother. 

“No, nothings wrong,  _chiquita_ ” Lance said as he looked at his sister.  _of course there’s nothing wrong besides that Pa is calling me! But of course I don’t want to worry Sol with anything._

She had called him  _Azul_ for the longest which always confused him. Once he had asked her why she did and she only answered with ‘you’re blue’ which only served to confused him more. Samara and Aleja had only laughed at their siblings antics. 

Lance walked passed the kitchen and into his parents room that was conjoined with his study. As he enters, he sees his father going through the stack of files on his desk. Lance gives a small knock on the door hoping his father doesn’t hear it. Alejandro looks up from the files “Lance, have a seat” his dad points at the chair in front of him. 

Lance can only assume that he had done something to seriously piss off his father, but he couldn’t think of anything as he bites down on his tongue before he says something idiotic. he looks at his father as he pouts down his files 

_This must be important if he’s got to put down his ‘important files’_ Lance thinks

His father crosses his arms as he looks towards his eldest. 

“Lance, as you know, you will be taking over for me but first you have to show me that you are worthy of such a responsibility.  _Tengo algo importante para ti._ However, I’m not so sure if you could do it yourself. Get those two friends of your that I like so much what was it, Matthew and Hunk?”

“It’s actually Matteo but he goes by ‘Matt’” Lance corrects his father before thinking. he nervously looks over at his father, but sees that he has an amassed smile playing at his lips  _Man, what is it with Ma and Pa enjoying watching me suffer such embarrassment_

“I can trust them right? They wont deceive me?” His father asks him. 

“Yes , _Pa ,_ I’m sure. Plus they’re really interested with our family.” Lance explains with a small smile on his lips. He really thought of Matt and Hunk as the brothers he never had. Being the only boy among his siblings isn’t bad but there are times where he had wished for a brother as well. 

“We’re moving off topic,  _Hijo._ What I want is for you to find somebody and get some information out of them.”

”That’s great  _Pa_ but how am I suppose to do that if I’ve got no clue who it is?”

“I don’t have her name, however, she goes by I.C.E. And she’s stolen something important fro us.” 

“God, I’d really rather not get deported.” Lance says without thinking. 

“Lance, really? Unless you’ve forgotten we live in Cuba.” Alejandro says with a kind of exasperated eye roll. “As I was saying, She’s stolen something important. This morning at around 1, we were getting ready to transport a rare item to a frequent buyer, however, before they were able to leave it was stolen. She also knocked out all 8 of our people while she was at it, leaving one of them heavily injured.”

”What? So you’re telling me that I.C.E. Or whatever she’s called stole something from us?” Lance frowned  _Whoever she is obviously wants trouble. Either that or she’s incredibly stupid. No one messes with the McClain family unless they want some serious trouble._

“Whoever she is, she just stolen a lot of money from us.” Alejandro finishes with a sigh.

”What information do you want me to get, anyways?” Lance asks his father as he leans back in his chair.

”I need to find out who she’s working for, if she’s working for anyone, and what she did with it. We’ve told the buyer that’s it was just a minor set back and that we’d get it to them in a few days”

”Okay, I’ll get on it.” He says, looking down. 

“Lance, do I have to tell you how dangerous this is going to be?” Alejandro asks his son with a raised eyebrow. 

“ _Pa,_ I get it. I need to show you that I’d do fine on my own.” he says, feeling slightly disappointedly the possibility that his father doesn’t think he could do it himself. 

“ _Hijo, no e que yo no creo que tu no puedes hacer lo, es que yo no quiero que te mueras.”_ His father expresses and really, Lance gets it. 

What their family does comes os naturally to him that he almost always forgets that its not normal for other families and that he’s always at risk of dying at any given moment with the amount of enemies they’ve gained. He’s just lucky that he’s able to defend himself. His younger twin sisters always tell him that when he gets serious, he becomes more powerful, so that’s a plus. 

“is there anything else you want to talk about before you leave?”

“Uhm- no _Pa_ just you know, nervous for my first real job. Can I go now?”  

Alejandro smiles and nods at Lance as he picks up his files once again. 

Lance quickly walks out of the room and runs to his room, shutting the door behind him. he opens up the group chat he shares with Hunk and Matt. 

**The Three Musketeers**

**8:10am**

**El Guapo :** Guys!! I end ur help meet up @ my place ASAP!!!

**Designated Older Brother:** Well, good morning to you too :/

**HunkaHunka:** Ignore Matt, he’s just grumpy cuz he probably hasn’t had food yet 

**Designated Older Brother:** You would be too if you had to wake up so early only to not find any food waiting for you 

**El Guapo:** Cant relate lol I’m always awake by 6 in the morning 

**Designated Older Brother:** Good for you, want a cookie??? 

**El Guapo:** Just come now ive got food 

**Designated Older Brother:** did your mom make it? Or better yet one of your sisters?? 

**HunkaHunka:** really Matt? Sure we’ll be there Lance, I just need to get dresses. 

**El Guapo:** i think ur forgetting that one of my sisters isn’t straight? And ur also way older than them? Never in a million years would i let anyone near my sisters. they’re too innocent for u to corrupt.

**Designated Older Brother** : Uhhhh, I’m pretty sure that all of your sister would be able to drop kick me while I’m not paying attention? But yeah they’re innocent. 

**El Guapo** : Just come over. ill provide the goods. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If our joke offended you then please let us know so we know for future references*
> 
> Translation(s):  
> papa, pa, padre- different ways to say ‘dad’ or ‘father’  
> mama, ma, madre- different ways to say ‘mom’ or ‘mother’  
> perdón, pero- sorry, but  
> hermano- brother  
> aquí no donde todos pueden a escuchar- not here where everyone can hear  
> mijo- son, in a more endearing way  
> pero todos ya saben- but everyone already knows  
> no importa- it doesn’t matter  
> cuando piensas en decirle, Alejandro? No esperes que el descubrí cuando usted no quieres.- when are you thinking of telling him, Alejandro? Don’t wait for him to find out when you don’t want him to.  
> azul- blue  
> chiquita- small one  
> tengo algo importante para ti- i have something important for you.  
> hijo- son (formally?)  
> no es que yo no te creo que tu no puedes hacer lo, es que yo no quiero que te mueras- it is not that I don’t believe in you, its that I don’t want you to die
> 
> Sorry for the extensive use of Spanish we’ll try not to use too much of it, hehe.


	4. Ayúdanos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his younger sister have arrived to Japan. They’ve gotten to their destination and their older brother Takashi Shirogane seems happy to find out about his younger siblings. But what would he think when they ask for his help? Would he say yes? Or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A full month! We know, we know, you’ll all kill us if we keep up with this infrequent schedule. We start school on the 15th so we literally only got 2 chapters out this summer. Sorry! Ash has just left toady for another trip before we start school and isn’t coming back until the 17th so she’s out fo the country atm. Well, enough of this! Enjoy the 3rd chapter of our story! The title translates to “Help Us Out!” In Spanish.

Keith’s P.O.V. : 

“So...looks like you’re in a real pickle?” Katie says, trying not to laugh as she watches her brother struggle. 

“Kate, that really isn’t helping!” Keith exclaims from his position upside-down looking at Katie’s grin. 

Keith and Katie had gone searching for the famed Takashi Shirogane right after finding out that he was their half-brother, however, as they neared their destination, they had decided to enter the woods. They had misstepped, but Katie was lucky enough to have seen the net coming before it could entrap her. 

Keith wasn’t as lucky. 

“Who even decided that boobie trapping the woods was a good idea?!” Keith yelled in exasperation. Katie laughed as she watched her brother struggled to free himself. If he was really in trouble, she would be able free him herself, but Keith suspected that Katie had become a little annoyed of him during their journey so his younger sister probably saw it fit that he struggle a bit. 

Really Keith would be able to simply cut himself free easily, however, it seemed his anger for the predicament he was in made it harder for him to release himself.

”Aki don’t you want to meet this mysterious older brother of yours? Come down al-“ Katie wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she watches her brother release himself from the trap and land smoothly on the ground.it seemed the reminder as to why they were in the woods in the first place was what was needed for Keith to calm down. 

“What were you about to say?” Keith said smugly, as he watched his sister roll her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips.

 

 

”Looks like we’re close.” Katie says as she looked down at her phone. 

She had taken a picture of Takashi’s file. Right after taking a look, she was able to easily search for an address.  _Sure it was illegal, but is anything we do not?_ Keith thought to himself. 

_I wonder is Takashi would remember who I am? it seems we had met when we were younger-_ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his sister call out to him. 

“-ki, Aki! hey there’s no use thinking about it. We’re here.” Katie looked on to Keith with a small bout of concern on her face. 

“Sorry, I know Kate, but I can’t really help it.” Keith said looking on at the small complex that Katie was pointing at. 

it’s okay, you know? I’m here too.” Katie said with determination shining in her eyes.

”Okay” Keith nods and looks at Katie. “Are you sure this is his house? What if you got the wrong address?” 

Katie looks up at him “For god sake just knock!” 

He braces himself and knocks. they wait a few seconds and Keith looks over at Katie “Okay, let’s go” he says quickly, turning around, however, he doesn’t get far as he turns again to call on Katie. He watches as his younger sister eagerly knocks  on the door again.  _God dammit Katie? You couldn’t just let it be?_ He thinks with a little bit of dread building up in his stomach.

he quickly walks back to pull his sister along but sees that the door was being opened. When the door is opened he sees a tall, tan foreign woman standing in front of them. She was really pretty.

“こんにちは。何かお手伝いしますか? (hello? Is there something I can help you with?)” She asks 

_I think we’ve got the wrong place_ Keith thinks to himself, a little bit embarrassed _I should still ask though, just in case_

“あなたは名前で誰を知っていますか _,_ Takashi Shirogane? (Do you know anyone by the name of Takashi Shirogane?” Keith asks her and watches as her face contours from confusion to understanding. 

The woman turns around and yells “Takashi, 誰かがあなたのためにここにいる! (Takashi, someone’s here for you!)” 

Keith turns and looks towards Katie. Katie turns towards Keith. They have a full argument with just their expressions, but it gets interrupted by a voice in front of them. “誰が私を求めてるの? (Who’s asking for me?)” The man was Takashi Shirogane. He had the Kogane resemblance, but maybe he took after his mother as it wasn’t too strong. 

Keith turned towards Katie and whispered, “What do I say?!” 

katie whispered back just as feverently, “What else, brother, tell him who we are and why we’re here!” 

“Oh, you speak Korean, You could have just said so” Takashi interrupts, cutting through the siblings squabble. They both turn to him. In surprise.

Takashi just smiled at them. “I speak Japanese and Korean, My mother was Japanese and my father is Korean.” 

“Uh. About that. my name is Keith Kogane, and this is my younger sister Katie Kogane, children of Tae-Min and Ki Kogane. Seems as though we’re siblings?” keith answers uncertainly. 

Katie and Keith both watch as his words were registered to Takashi. He looks at both of them first in confusion, then in a sort of awe. Takashi then asks in a whisper, “You mean...I have siblings?” 

_Huh. he seems to have taken that pretty well._ Katie looked just as perplexed by his reaction as he felt. 

“Well, come in. There must be a reason as to why you’re both here then.” Takashi says and opens the door for them allowing them to come in. 

“‘Llura, come in here!” He turns and switches to English. The siblings watch as the beautiful woman from before walks into their small living room. 

“This is my girlfriend, Allura King. Allura this is Keith Kogane and Katie Kogane, little brother and sister.” he continues back in Korean as he introduces each of them. 

Both him and Katie turn and greet Allura in English. “It’s nice to meet you.” Allura and Takashi both turn towards the siblings, a little surprised. “You both speak English as well?” Allura asks them. “Yeah. Keith’s fluent in English, Korean, and Japanese. I’m fluent in Korean, English, Italian, and Spanish. But I’m pretty good at Japanese too.” Katie finishes as she looks towards Allura and Takashi. 

Keith turns to look at Katie “ _bien pensado, Kate, ahora creen que somos raros_! (Nice going, Kate, now they think we’re weirdos!” Kieth says without thinking then stops and turns to the couple. 

He facepalms _Nice going Keith! You are not making this any better!_

Both Allura and Takashi watch the siblings in awe. “Uhh, I also speak pretty good Spanish, hehe?” keith says uncertainly 

“You guys sure are something” takashi answers back as he and Allura giver a small laugh. 

“You don’t...think that’s wierd?” keith asks them hesitantly.

”I think that’s wonderful! You’re both so talented!” Allura answers back with a small clap of her hands. 

“She’s right. It’s so cool to know that I’ve got two talented younger siblings. Why don’t you both sit down. Now is there something else that we’ve got to discuss? Oh, I should probably tell you both that’s its easier if you just call me Shiro too!” Takashi says as both he and Allura sit opposite of them. 

“Right, Aki, how about you do the honors. You’re the leader after all.” Katie turns to her brother with a deadpan expression. _Seems she’s not warmed up to them yet._

Keith looks on at Katie with a small eye roll “I’ll get straight to it. We’re here about father.” Keith turns back, talking in English so that they can all converse. 

“What about dad? I haven’t seen him in a while.” Shiro looks at keith with a small sparkle in his eyes.

Keith looks at Shiro with sorrow in his eyes. _This is not going to go too well._ “There’s no easy way to put this. He’s...dead.” Keith finishes. 

Shiro seemed a little surprised, but wore a blank face. keith watch wed as a single tear fell down the corner of his eye. “He’s...dead?” 

Allura watched Shiro with a small frown and reaches to grab hold of his hand. 

“Yes, dad’s dead. We came looking for help. Our people are too scared to work with us so we’re on our own. We want to find who murdered dad and Keith here thought it was a good idea to ask if you can help us out.” Katie continues as she points her thumb towards Keith.

”Katie! You can’t just say that! Now we sound like lunatics!” Keith turns to her in exasperation. “No one’s gonna take us seriously id we just-“ 

“Wait. Dad was killed?! And you want to find who murdered him?! What makes you think you can do that on your own?” Shiro interupts in surprise.

_Right he doesn’t know. Time to interven before Katie says something else._ Keith thought. “Okay, first off do you know what father did for a living?” Keith asks, before answering Shiro. 

Shiro turns to Keith, unsure weather to answer or not. “No, he never said.” 

Keith and Katie turn to each other. Katie asks “Why don’t you start, brother?” 

“yeah, just leave all the work to me then.” Keith answers with a long-suffering sigh. 

“Let’s start with who we are then. I’m Keith Akira Kogane, current leader of one of the strongest Korean kkangpae in the world. We reside in Korea, of course. And this-“ Keith gets cut off as Katie takes over. 

“I’m Katie Alexandria Gaia Kogane-Hold, sole daughter of Tae Min and Ki Kogane. I specialize in hacking but I’m pretty good with a knife. Of course I’m not obsessed with it, like Aki is.” She finishes off with a wink towards her stunt eldest brother and his girlfriend. 

“Shove off, Kate. I am not obsessed with knives. Anyways, at the moment, I am 17. At my coming of age, I was supposed to inherit my place as the leader, however, with the sudden death of our father, I was hastened into the role. I’m not 18 yet, but really, there isnt much work to do at the moment.” keith completes his statement with a deadpan expression. He gauges Shiro and Allura’s expression.

Shiro seemed like he couldn’t believe what had just been said. Allura on the other hand, seemed...enlightened?

”Oh, that explains why you speak so many languages! That’s amazing! I think we’ll be able to help you out. Although, I’m not sure now much help we’ll be.” Allura rambles 

“Wait, what?!” Shiro looks at Allura “Allura we can’t just- What id this is dangerous!” Shiro says as he looks incredulous at Allura. 

“Well of course it will be dangerous, but they’re your family so we should help. We can’t just let them do it alone!” She reasons with him. 

Shiro turns to Katie and Keith, then back to his girlfriend. Finally he seems to accept his fate and gives a sigh. “When do we leave?” 

_Wow, that wasn’t hard at all._ Keith thinks. “Right now.” 

“How long would we be gone? What exactly do we need?” Questioned his older brother. “Just bring what matters to you most. We’re going back to Korea so you don’t need much. We should have anything you might need.” Keith says as he gets up off ther couch, getting ready to leave. Both Allura and Shiro turn and enter their room. 

“Do you think they’re gonna last?” He hears his little sister whisper to him in Korean. 

“I hope so.” Keith answers with a small sigh. _I really hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think of our story in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
